High School DxD: The Half-Blood Prince
by Renogami
Summary: Three were chosen by fate to lead in the battle against foes that Chaos himself struggled with during his reign. One such boy was among them. Noire Nocturne, half-blood son of Lucifer, must now rise to the challenge set before him by the world's creator, before all is lost to the Scourge of Creation. Now break the chains that bind, protect your comrades, and go beyond the limit!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now, I know I said that The Golden Lucifer is still ongoing and is just under hiatsus, but to be honest, I found some parts of it…lacking. Sorry for all my dxd readers out there, I'll still leave TGL up for mementos, but I decided my oldest work needs a rewrite, and, this is my response to that!**

 **Welcome to "High School DxD: The Half-Blood Prince"!**

 **This follows the story of Noire Nocturne throughout the journey that we know as High School DxD, while following the same plot line as TGL, with some slight differences mixed with my new idea for this rewrite of mine. Along with that, would be some fixes to my, admittedly, childish way of writing the first time around. Also, I don't think I could write in the first person's P.O.V as I used to, so this is mostly going to be written in Third Person's View.**

 **Also, I know that Jeanne in DxD already has a form, but honestly, I think they could've done better in DxD Hero. With that said, I'll be sticking to my own imagination of how Jeanne looks like, with a plan on the 'Jeanne' on the Hero Faction's side. Hwahahahaha!**

 **Anyways, I've said enough. Now, join me as I tell you the tale of my latest Oc!**

 **Disclaimer: DxD does not belong to me, only Noire and the plot does.**

* * *

 _ **(In the distant past)**_

Hundreds of years ago, an event that shook the world had taken place, dragging with them the entire populace as they bore witness to a war between the so called Three Factions of Christianity. The three sides of Angel, Devil, and Fallen Angel waged a war that had costed all three sides so much, casualties after casualties happening as the years go by. This war, was better known as The Great War.

Fortunately, it was abruptly put to a stop, but unfortunately, the cause came from an even bigger threat that what they posed.

From the skies they came, roaring and raging as two majestic and monstrous dragons waged their own war. The Welsh Dragon, _**[Red Dragon Emperor]**_ , Ddraig, and the Vanishing Dragon, _**[White Dragon Emperor]**_ , Albion. The two Heavenly Dragon that exceed the rank of Dragon King, some of the strongest beings in the world, and bested only by five other beings, beings that are said to be known as the _**[Dragon of Dragons]**_ for their immense strength that could make any deity of any pantheon cower under their might. Due to their fickle nature, they left the two unchecked as they rampaged and nearly destroyed everything. To put a stop to them, the Three Factions, for the first time of their existence, joined hands in unity.

Try as they might, it had only costed them greatly.

God and three of the four Maou's suffered grievous wounds during the clash, with Lucifer and Azazel being the only ones left. It had seemed that all had been lost, yet as they nearly ran out of power, a bright, golden light shined from above, as a black dragon - with some parts being gold - of great proportions descended from the sky in the same manner as the two Heavenly Dragons, flagged with an angelic dragon and a demon-looking dragon of the same size.

All knew who they were. The Hellfire Dragon of Damnation, The Lightsworn Dragon of Creation, and the black and golden one in front of them, The Void Dragon of Judgement. Three of the five Dragon Gods in existence.

The three had taken pity on the factions and had decided to step in. With their help, Ddraig and Albion were sealed inside the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, Sacred Gears created by the Biblical God before He and the three grievously injured Satans died. After thanking the three Dragon Gods and seeing that there was no point in the war any longer, Lucifer, Azazel and Michael, who now represents Heaven, decided to stop the war and return to their homes to recuperate and plan for the survival of their races.

However, The Void Dragon's words rang out before they left.

" **Hear me, Three Factions. We came not only to help you, but to warn you of a terrible prophecy that has been foretold from the time of Chaos himself."** He began, speaking the name of the universe's creator. **"A disaster approaches that would signify the end of all creation, and only three beings can stop it. One, a half-fallen, another, a half-angel, and lastly, a half-devil. In the distant future, these three protectors will be born, and my brethren and I shall be given to them for our powers to be used by them, in the form of** _ **[Divine Relics]**_ **. Until that day, I heed all of you to prepare…"**

Agreeing to take these words to heart, they all departed from there. In Heaven, Michael took over as leader of the Angels and the Church, and has tried his best to grant miracles around the world. In the Underworld, on the Fallen's side, Azazel had taken to continuing his research on Sacred Gears, adding the so called _**[Divine Relics]**_ to his research as wonders what they'll be. While in the Devil's side, all were in shock as Lucifer, their Great King, stepped down and let the new generation decide who they want to lead, then he disappeared. None know of his whereabouts, but all know he still lives.

Years pass and soon, the words of the Void Dragon were forgotten as they try to leave behind the memories of the Great War. Only three remains knowledgeable about it, as Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer prepared themselves for the dreaded day.

* * *

 _ **(Present Time)**_

A silver haired boy kneeled in silence atop a mountain. Not just any mountain. Mt. Everest, to be exact. Most would freeze to death up there or lose breath due to the high air pressure. No one would survive unless one was prepared.

Which was why the sight was strange.

The boy looked no older than seventeen, his raven hair messy and flows freely in the winds, while his crimson eyes stare ahead of him in concentration, watching the clouds that covered most of his view below. His clothes does not resemble any form of hiking gear, or even gear to stay warm. Instead, he wore a plain, back shirt with a blue jacket over it, while below he had on grey pants with a belt buckling it in place, and blue sneakers. Beside him laid a black long sword with a golden blade, made with only a one-sided edge and a big, gold jewel at the upper part of its hilt just before the blade itself. In all seriousness, he should've been dead, but with the way he was calmly exuding aura, he was anything but.

But that's to be expected, considering that he _wasn't human_.

 **[Did you feel that aura?]** A strange, yet regal voice rang out from the sword beside him, the jewel glowing every time it spoke, as if it were alive. **[It seems that our target has finally arrived, Partner.]**

"…" The boy said nothing as the clouds suddenly began to shake violently, a deafening roar heard from inside of it. He stood up and grabbed the hilt of his blade with his right hand, resting the flat end on his shoulder. "Let's go, _**Xerath**_."

 **[Indeed, Noire.]**

At that same moment, a monstrous creature came out, with draconic features, but not an actual dragon. It had hooves, for one thing, making it more chimerical in nature. In front of the boy named Noire, was a Qilin of Chinese mythology.

"Rouge Qilin, spotted. Commencing the mission." Noire said to himself as he jumped high, managing to soar a great height that went above the creature before him, who only roared at him and swerved up at him to give chase, opening its jaws to eat him in one bite.

He merely raised his blade overhead and slashed down, his facial expression turning to that of battle-induced rage. His sword glowed in accordance to the words spewing from his mouth, two, spiritual forms of himself appearing beside him in the same pose as him. " **ETHREAL STRIKE!** "

With that, he brought his blade down alongside his doubles, the Qilin just about reaching him.

SLASH

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip: Underworld - ?)**_

A black teleportation circle activated in a clearing deep in one of the Underworld's forest, where the crest revealed itself to be a ram's head. It soon glowed bright as a body started to appear, revealing Noire, who was now carrying with him the head of the Qilin he had faced earlier back on Mt. Everest, his sword nowhere to be seen. Blood marred his clothes, but his expression was softer than what he had on before, a smile on his face as he walked forward until he reached a clearing.

There, a mansion stood, with flags that resembled the crest on his teleportation circle.

Smiling wider, he went up the door and pushed it open, finding a large staircase that led to the higher floors of the mansion, while multiple doors lined up its sides.

"I'm home!" Noire yelled, grinning as he heard the stomping of feet as he braced himself by planting his feet on the ground and discarding the head off to the side.

"NII-CHAN!"

"Oof!"

A silver blur bumped into him as he looked down, spotting a little girl with silver colored hair. Her hair reached until her back, wearing a grey hoodie made for her size, and white sneakers. The little girl was adorable as she looked up at him with her big, verdant eyes that sparkled in giddiness as she hugged his torso.

"Sheesh, even after spending this morning running around and playing games with Mika and Jeanne, you're still and an endless supply of energy." He sighed, but then picked her up and hugged her, getting the ten year old girl to giggle. "How was your day, Lily?"

"It was great, Nii-chan!" Lilian Nocturne, or Lily as she likes to be called, and sister of Noire Nocturne, smiled brightly. "Hey, hey! Did you bring me something, Nii-chan? Did you? Did you!?

"Now, now, Lilian. Let your brother have some time to rest before you bombard him with anything." A mature voice said, the two siblings turning to see their father and mother walking towards them. A younger girl walked beside them, smiling happily at her siblings, her hair a monochrome as it was a mix of black and white, while wearing a sundress. Her eyes were heterochromia, with the left being crimson, and the right being verdant. "He has just gotten home, after all. Noire must be tired."

The one who spoke, their mother, looked like a grown up version of Lilian, with a more curvaceous body that most women would die for, with E-cup breasts, thin waist, and wide hips. She has long, raven hair, the same color as Noire's own, but was braided, yet reached her derriere gracefully. Her clothes were that of a noblewoman's, made from fine, purple silk. Her eyes were the same as her daughter's, which were a beautiful pair of verdant. Her name was Evelynn Nocturne.

Next to her was her husband, a man who looked like a twenty-year old version of Noire, but with the same silver hair as Lilian. His eyes were a deep crimson, a sign that Noire inherited his eye color from him. His clothes were tailored to look like a cloak, yet at the same time, for noble events and the like. It was grey in color, with red highlights that accentuated it perfectly. His broad shoulders were defined by them clearly, showing that he most likely worked out regularly. This, was Vernon Lucifer, the Original Lucifer and only surviving member of the original Maou from back in the Great War.

Long story made short: He travelled around the world, leaving behind a wife that had been corrupted by power and a son that was, in his words, insane, still heeding the dragon's word, and eventually, after hundreds of years, found his beloved wife, and settled down in Devil territory, hiding in plain sight of his subjects as the rest of his new family took on his wife's name for better hiding.

"Another successful hunt, Noire. Well done." Vernon smiled, watching in amusement as his son rubbed his neck with a nervous smile. Looking down at his youngest child, he touched her shoulder, making her look at him. "What are you waiting for, Mika? Go ahead, greet your brother."

The seven year old Mika Nocturne smiled brightly and ran ahead, jumping into her brother's open arms with giddiness only a child could have. "Big Brother!"

"Ah, my sweet little Mika…" He tenderly held onto the little girl, who could only giggle in happiness as she melted into her brother's arms. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Great, now that my big brother is here…" She snuggled into him some more before jumping off his arms and standing with her sister, who grinned back at her before the two looked up at their older brother with wide, sparkling eyes. "So did you bring home something from us, Big Brother?"

"Yeah! Cough them up, Nii-chan!"

Noire could only sigh with a wry smile as rubbed his hair. "*sigh* What am I going to do with you girls?"

"You could always give them what they want, you know~?" A cheery voice said, as a blonde haired girl walked towards them. Her hair was long and framed her face, its length reaching all the way to her derriere, with bright, amethyst eyes that showed her joy at seeing him, something that made him blush and smile goofily at before he composed himself, ignoring his two sisters' mischievous looks, as well as his parents' knowing smiles. She wore a simple, sleeveless button-up shirt that strained at her DD-Cup breasts, with a purple necktie, along with a purple skirt, purple knee-socks, and brown shoes. All-in-all, a true Bishoujo. "Welcome home, Noire-kun~!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm home, Jeanne…" While his smile for his family was wide, it grew a bit more as he stared at the girl before him. Her name, as stated by Noire, is Jeanne. Jeanne Chevalier. A girl of exceptional beauty, and housing a very important role.

She is the inheritor of the soul of Jeanne d'Arc, also known as Joan of Arc, the Maiden of Orleans and hero of France during the Hundred Years War. Jeanne's attitude is similar to the maiden herself, a fact that his father kept commenting on, seeing as he, himself, had met the maiden a long time ago.

What she was doing in the clutches of a devil, shall be explained at another point in time. All that's needed for now, is that she is Noire's longtime friend, his childhood friend, if you will. Not only that, but she was currently the only member of his peerage, his Knight, which will also be explained later on.

"How did the hunt go, Noire-kun?" The girl asked, hiding her worries within a smile as she gazed at him.

Knowing how she really felt, a skill he picked up over the years, he gave her a comforting smile. "It went fine. The Qilin wasn't even that strong, so the only reason I took so long was because I needed to wait for it to come to me." He then pointed to the head behind him. "All I need to do now is head on over to Grauzauberer and hand this over to Mephistopheles-san for the payment."

"Ah, right." Vernon got their attention, making them all look to him. "I'll be taking care of that, Noire. Do not worry, I'll make sure you get the right amount of payment from Mephistopheles."

Raising a brow, he looked at his father with confusion. "Not that I mind, Father, but you usually let me handle the dealings when it comes with my bounties."

"Yes, but today, some people came by seeking you out." The smile on Vernon's face told him that whoever it was, it wasn't an enemy at the very least. Most likely a former acquaintance of his father. "They'll be waiting for you and Jeanne in the dining room."

More confusion appeared on Noire's features, and some confusion also settled in on Jeanne and his two younger siblings. If anything, only his mother looked like she knew about it, if her smile was anything to go by.

Though before he could ask for more information, his father ushered out his siblings and mother, taking them with him to Grauzauberer, if what he said was anything to go by. Without any other choice, he and Jeanne glanced towards each other before walking towards the dining room. But not before snapping his fingers to get rid of all the blood stains on his clothes. Magic is awesome like that.

"This is the first I've heard of this…" Noire muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked. Looking to his friend and Knight, he decided to ask her. "What do you think this is about, Jeanne?"

"Honestly, I don't know either." Jeanne put on a thoughtful expression as she tried to remember anything that might help them out. "I actually just came back a bit earlier than you from my own contract, so this is the first I've heard of this as well."

' _Ah, right, we both left for out contracts earlier.'_ Noire thought, before spotting the room they're supposed to go to. "Well, time to see who called for us."

Pushing the doors open, he came upon a sight that most would find to be strange.

* * *

"It hurts, it hurts, Gwafiya~!" A man with long, red hair and blue-green eyes cried out, his cheeks being pulled by a beauty of a maid with silver hair and steely red eyes, whose body was best comparable to his mother. "I'm sowwy~!"

This, was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory, and inheritor of his father, Vernon Lucifer's position as Maou. Also known as the _**Crimson Satan**_ and known for his great power, _**Power of Destruction**_. He is also one of the Super-devils, which are said to be the strongest of the current age.

"Please remember your station, Sirzechs-sama." The maid, Grayfia Lucifuge, member of the Lucifuge family and known as the _**Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation**_ sighed as she pinched the cheek of the man beside her. "Talking about your younger sister in such a manner ins unacceptable behavior."

"Hehe~!" Another woman, this one bearing a child-like appearance due to wearing a magical girl's outfit, giggled. She has long black hair tied in twin-tails, as well as purple eyes. However, she stopped giggling when the silver-head glared at her next, feeling dread settling in her stomach.

"You as well, Serafall-sama."

"H-Hai…" The woman who squeaked was another well-known figure in the underworld, both as the new Maou Leviathan and as an actress in tokatsu show known as Maracle Levia-tan. She is Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri.

This sight that they came upon, Noire could do nothing but sweat-drop, while Jeanne giggled at it all. However, her giggling had caused the three to look in their direction.

"Ah, ano…" Noire coughed into his hand before looking at them with a nervous smile. "It's…nice to see all of you once more, Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama and Grayfia-sama." He and Jeanne then walked inside, closing the doors behind them as they do so. "You were the ones father wanted me to see, am I correct?"

Seeing the situation, Grayfia took it upon herself to let go and stand still as if nothing had happened, something that no one could agree with, as the memory was forever burned inside their minds, Noire thought. Rubbing his cheeks a bit, Sirzechs smiled at them and gestured for them to sit, the two doing so.

"It is great to see you both as well, Noire-kun, Jeanne-kun." Sirzech's voice, from the whiny version of it earlier, was now more regal, better fit for someone of his stature. _'Though I know how he really acts thanks to Rias…'_ Noire thought with a hidden smile. "Now, do you know why we asked for the two of you?"

"Unfortunately, my Father had not disclosed with me the reasons behind this meeting, Sirzechs-sama." A frown marred Noire's features as he tried to find out what it was about. "So forgive me if I seem…unknowledgeable on this matter."

"Actually, Nowa-kun~!" Noire flinched at the nickname Serafall had used on him, one that she had been using since he was but a child. "This is a personal favor from Sirzechy and I~! So call me Sera-tan like you used to, okay~?"

"While we're at it, drop the honorifics, Noire-kun. We are all friends here, after all." Sirzechs smiled. "You can call me 'Aniki' like you used too, as well. Actually, Aniki is preferable."

' _No, no, you see, there are many problems with that, Sirzechs-sama… Your proposition as well, Serafall-sama…'_ Noire sweat-dropped at the quick change in the atmosphere, while Jeanne merely giggled at his issue, making his sweat-drop bigger. _'Not that it isn't unusual with Father's pupils…'_

Indeed, Vernon had trained the two of them, along with the two other new Maous, from a young age as he saw potential in the four of them. It was a great honor to have been trained by their King, so it was only a wonder that they had gotten elected as the new Maous, despite the thoughts of a certain faction.

' _Best not get into it too much for now, else I might get a headache.'_ Noire thought.

"Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama. That is not proper behavior for two Maou's such as yourselves." Grayfia's words sliced apart their atmosphere and brought the two down from their joy, leaving them nodding fearfully at what the silver haired maid could do. "Now, please continue on the conversation, for I fear that Noire-sama is still confused on why he and Jeanne-sama are here."

"Ah, yes." Sirzechs coughed, before his eyes narrowed, same with Serafall. Noticing this, Noire and Jeanne sat straight, knowing that the conversation became serious. "As you are well aware, my younger sister, Rias, as well as Serafall's younger sister, Sona, are currently studying in Kuoh Accademy in Japan."

"Yes, I was informed as such three years ago." Noire agreed, remembering Rias and Sona saying something about it before they went their separate ways, not seeing each other for the past three years.

"Then this is where our favor comes in, Nowa-kun." Despite the nickname, Serafall still held her serious expression, which is kind of a great achievement, thought Noire. "We want you and Jeanne-chan to transfer to Kuoh Academy as second years."

"W-What?" Jeanne stuttered out, shocked. Beside her, Noire had the same expression. "B-But Serafall-sama, Sirzechs-sama, why do we need to transfer there?"

"To be honest, this was in part a suggestion by Sensei, your father, Noire-kun." Sirzechs continued, further shocking the two as they glanced at each other. "He felt that you two needed to spend your youth as regular teens instead of your current lifestyle."

' _Father did…?'_ Noire thougt, still unable to accept it, but Sirzechs next words made him snap out of it.

"But this is also a personal favor from us. Please, keep our little sisters safe." The Maou asked of them, staring them in the eye. "You two are the only ones we trust enough to be able to head there without suspicion."

"K-Keep them safe…?" Noire muttered. "From what, exactly?"

Sirzechs laced his fingers while leaning forward as his expression turned grave. "It has come to our attention that there are multiple Fallen Angel activities being done in Kuoh. As well as, while this isn't proven yet, but we have detected a certain…aura. One that resembles the White Dragon Emperor."

"White Dragon…" Noire muttered under his breath, feeling his _partner_ stirring within his soul.

 _ **[Hou? Albion's host resides in that town?]**_ The unmistakable voice of Xerath said through their mental connection, a hint of intrigue in the way he spoke. _**[If nothing else, that might be reason enough for you to go, Partner.]**_

' _Not now, Xerath. My friends might be in danger.'_ He mentally scolded, focusing back on the conversation.

"Now, the aura isn't all that threatening, at the moment. In fact, it almost seems as if the current Vanishing Dragon is trying to hide themselves. From what, I do not know." Sirzechs continued, unknowing or perhaps not minding that Noire's attention went to his hand. "Still, it is alarming, to say the least. Usually, I would prefer to go there myself. However, I am not allowed to show any form of favoritism to any one devil due to my position, despite Rias being my family. Which is why I wish to send you and Jeanne over there for the time being."

' _Not to mention, the time of Rias's meeting with her fiancé is approaching.'_ Was the unsaid words between them as Sirzechs communicated them with his eyes, getting Noire to understand another reason for him to send them there. _'She'll need you now more than ever.'_

"With that said, we won't force you, Nowa-kun, Jeanne-chan." Serafall said with a smile, but even he could tell that she was actually hoping they would. "It's your choice on whether or not you want to go."

Noire and Jeanne looked towards each other, communicating with their eyes, before concluding their thoughts and giving a firm nod to each other.

"Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama, we humble accept this mission you have given us." Noire gave their shared reply, earning them a smile from the two Maous.

"Then, you shall be transferred there in three days." Sirzechs finished, still smiling. "Thank you, both of you."

And so begins their journey…

* * *

 **AN: Wrap it up! First chapter, get!**

 **Honestly, while this chapter may be boring and a bit fast paced, I decided it would be best to go straight with it instead of mincing it bit by bit. The childhood stuff that I did with TGl will be happening here in the forms of flashbacks, but not as frequent, only when I find them to be important to do. And yes, like TGL, Noire's identity will be kept secret until his big reveal as the son of Lucifer.**

 **Well, that's all for now, until next time, my friends! And don't forget to R &R**

* * *

 **Noire's Peerage:**

 **King: Noire Nocturne**

 **Queen: Unknown**

 **Bishops: Unknown, Unknown**

 **Knights: Jeanne Chevalier, Unknown**

 **Rooks: Unknown, Unknown**

 **Pawns: All 8 unknown**

* * *

 **Noire's Harem: Jeanne (Head Girl), Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi(FemKiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Valian(FemVali), etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I know a lot of people wanted to see my DxD story up and running again, but I didn't think it would come off with a great start! Seriously, you readers are the reason I write these, and I'm happy that some of you guys liked it!**

 **Now before I start, just need to say this, but this time around, I won't mince with the whole Rom-Com thing, and just head on start with it cause honestly, I kinda went too, well, weird when I first did it (I know some of you agree with that). So hopefully this time, we have a balance of Action with some good old fashioned Romantic Comedy!**

 **Hero of Justice: Actually, yeah, she is! I really love the Fate series, particularly Apocrypha, so I based Jeanne off of the OG Jeanne from the anime. As for your harem suggestions, guess I kinda forgot to add the others… But Artoria is a yes, Scathach is a maybe, and Irina… To be honest, I'll have to see how I progress this story for a bit before deciding on her.**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Lord: Thanks a lot! And yeah, the Divine Relics makes more sense for me to use instead of a Sacred Gear, since they weren't created by God. As for Eco… I'd place her on 'possible' for now, since I haven't really watched Dragonar Academy yet, so I'll have to do some research first. And thanks, it's great to be back writing in my original Fandom again! I missed this place a lot, and hopefully I'll be able to bring more quality work this time! And Yaya, huh? Man, I haven't watched that anime in a while now, but maybe… I'll have to see first.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Yeah, Vernon is still a lot more powerful than Sirzechs, such as why he called the OG Lucifer "Sensei" as a form of admitting that he's stronger than him as well as respect for training him. And what you said about Light Powers… You, my friend, just gave me an idea to try out… Just gotta wait for Raiser hwahahahaha!**

 **ThePlexx: Thanks! I'll be sure to do my best to update a lot during this summer vacation of mine!**

 **LarryTheCableGuy123: Okay, I think I placed a character warning that this fic has an OC in the description…? I'm not judging, but if you don't like OC stories, then why bother reviewing on a fanfiction that blatantly says it has an OC as the main?**

 **Kamen Rider W: Honestly, I planned to slow write the harem, but those girls are definitely on it.**

 **atamanee: Thay will be, and thanks! Hope this chapter's as good as the first one!**

 **DJDrake: She won't be in it, as I have something else planned for her, don't worry. As for Rias… Probably going to do minor changes, but just to help her adjust to this new story.**

 **TehDIGI: She will, just haven't placed her in it yet, and thanks!**

 **Memnon45: Thanks, and sorry for the suddenness of my remake… But I promise to try and make this better than my TGL story!**

 **Tohka123: Thanks!**

 **Well, that's all I need to talk about for now! Let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: DxD does not belong to me, only Noire and the plot does.**

* * *

"What…the hell…is this…?" Noire's right eye twitched as he stood, his bags and other necessities scattered around him for the move, while wearing what could only be described as a standard Kuoh Academy Uniform, but with the blazer unbuttoned. In front of him stood a majestic mansion in a secluded part of the town, having its own big front lawn, as well as a fountain at the front with a driveway. From what he was told, this place was within close proximity to their new school.

Beside him was a currently smiling Jeanne, but if you look close enough, you would spot her own shock and awe from the sight in front of her, before she shook it off and turned to Noire. Like Noire, she was also wearing the standard Kuoh Academy Uniform. "Ne, Noire-kun? Are we the only ones living here?"

For some reason, she was blushing while saying that.

"Ah, yeah…" Shaking of his own irritation to answer her, Noire turned to her. "I was told they'd make it big just in case I'd ever find new Servants to fill up my Peerage during my stay, but I didn't expect them to give us a mansion.: He sighed while stuffing his hands into his pockets. "But yeah, for now, we'll be the only ones here, along with a few maids…"

' _W-Won't that make us look like… H-Husband and W-Wife!?'_ Jeanne's thoughts suddenly turned to an image of the two of them lovingly holding onto each other while two children who looked similar to them ran around the porch, making her blush more prominent. _'Ahh~! Maybe Noire-kun thinks the same?'_

"Well, I guess it just means more room for training, I guess. I'll need to set up a 'Notice-me-not' charm, though… What do you think, Jeanne?" He asked her, turning towards her, only to sweat-drop as she was suddenly sulking off to the side. "O-Oi… You alright there, Jeanne?"

 _ **[You idiot, that isn't what she meant at all…]**_ Xerath, who had been listening to them talking, thought to himself before going back to just observing the through his and his partner's connection.

"No, it's nothing, Noire-kun…" She replied in an almost despondent voice, lacking its usual cheer all of a sudden. _'Of course he's only thinking about how to train in these conditions… Why did I expect anything more?'_ "Noire-kun no baka…"

' _Why am I an idiot all of a sudden!?'_ He whined in his mind, his right eye once again twitching. Shaking his head in exasperation, he stood to move inside. "Well, we might as well head on in. We start school in a few minutes, after all." Glancing back, he gave a nervous smile with a slight blush adorning his cheeks. "By the way, I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier, but you look really cute with that outfit, Jeanne. It suits you."

Jeanne suddenly brightened up as her face turned as red as a tomato. She then jerked up then ran inside, trying to hide her embarrassment as well as the big smile on her face. Noire could only shake his head in confusion. _'What was up with her all of a sudden? I wonder if it was something I said…'_

Just from that interaction, you can already tell that Noire…is a truly dense idiot.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip – Kuoh Academy Class 2-1)**_

Having already received their schedules from Sirzechs and Serafall, the two now awaited for their homeroom teacher to call for them. But why not simply let them get their own schedules from the student council president like any normal student? The reason lies in the fact that Sona Sitri, Serafall's younger sister, is the one in charge of the whole council, and the two had asked to keep them hidden for now to surprise their friends on their own course.

' _Though Sona-san is no doubt going to come straight to us once she reads the student records.'_ Noire smirked. _'I can't wait to see the look on her face when she figures out!'_

Another thing to take note of, is that Noire is very mischievous.

' _Oh, Noire-kun…'_ Jeanne sighed at his antics, while trying to hide her own giggles.

"You two can come in now!"

The two nodded at each other and moved to open the door, with Noire suddenly hearing his partner's voice.

 _ **[By the way, Noire. I forgot to tell you, but the White Dragon's aura is coming out from that room you are entering.]**_

' _What!?'_ It was too late as he already opened the door.

CREEEEAAAKKK

* * *

Inside the room…

One girl sat at the back of the room nearest to the windows, a look of indifference at her face as her classmates made a fuss over the new students that their teacher is currently telling them about. Looking out the window, her reflection showed her long, silver hair, as well as her bright, hazel eyes. Her ample figure was covered in the same uniform as the rest of the girls, but with the blazer and shirt unbuttoned to reveal her silver shirt, which strains at her DD-cup breasts. Her beauty was other worldly, in the same manner as two certain girls in the school, which earned her many admirers in both males and females.

This was none other than Valian Morningstar as listed in the school records, her real name but one of her many secrets.

And another that laid deep inside her.

 _ **[Hmm? This aura…]**_ A deep yet sophisticated voice said from within her mind.

' _What is it, Albion?'_ She asked, slightly glancing down to hide her scowl. _'Because I think I told you not to disturb me while I'm in class, what with all these devils running around.'_

 _ **[You should be wary, Valian. One of the persons behind that door houses within them a being that even I and the Red One fear.]**_ The now named Albion warned. _**[Take heed of it, Valian, because I sense that**_ **he** _ **is awake.]**_

Valian said nothing as he gaze sharpened and her mouth formed a smirk. A being that even Albion, the so-called _**[Vanishing Dragon]**_ , fears? Sealed inside someone? _'They must be strong, then. And Albion said that it was already awake…'_ She smirked further as she now also felt the aura that Albion spoke of. _'I may be in hiding right now, and this might reveal me but I need to fight whoever this guy is.'_

Another person in the room felt the same thing as Valian.

' _A-A d-dragon, h-here!?'_ She internally panicked, staring at the door that their sensei was calling out to, watching as the knob slowly turned. _'M-Mom said to be wary of them… W-What should I do!?'_

She has beautiful platinum-blonde hair tied in a ponytail, with said ponytail draped over her right shoulder. Her eyes were grey in color, filled with worry and panic. Like all the other girls in the school, she, too, wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform.

' _H-Hopefully they w-won't notice me…'_ She hoped.

The door then fully opened as two teens walked in. One was a raven haired boy, while the other was a blonde girl. Both looked like foreigners. The boy could be taken as a regular Japanese boy with his black hair, but his skin tone, eyes, and body features place him as a British-man, while the girl bore resemblance to French beauties. Their entrance was normal, but the reception they received was far more than what either expected.

"OOOHHHH! A bishoujo! A real life bishoujo is standing right in front of me!"

"Her amethyst eyes, her blonde hair! Not to mention, those huge knockers on her! Great hips, too!"

"We lucked out!"

"KYAAA! Those eyes look so mysterious! A true bishounen graced us!? Let this be reality and not a dream!"

"His features are so…exotic! Please tell me he's single!"

"I got dibs on him!"

Jeanne could only hide her discomfort at the attention (And rather crude words that came from one boy) with a hesitant smile and blush. Looking to her side to see Noire's reaction, she could only cry comically as he had that far off look he always has whenever he's lost in thought. _'Don't tell he's talking with Xerath-san now of all times!?'_

' _I have a weird feeling I should be pissed off right about now. I also kinda feel like someone just made a very crude remark about Jeanne.'_ Noire thought, one eye twitching but was barely noticeable. But then he shrugged it off for later and focused on chatting with Xerath for a bit. _'So, the White Dragon Emperor is here, in my class? What are the chances of that?'_

 _ **[With your luck? Very high.**_ _ **]**_ Noire chose to ignore the sarcastic remark. _**[Unfortunately, I cannot locate them properly due to them trying, and succeeding, to mask their aura. It was only due to me having fought Albion before that I even knew his host is here.]**_

' _I see…'_

 _ **[I suggest laying low for now, Partner, and try to locate the host before they could do anything.]**_ Xerath suggested. _**[But know that they seem to be neutral, for now.]**_

' _A foreboding response, really?'_ He internally scolded, his focus returning in time or their teacher to call out to them.

"Why don't the two of you introduce yourselves?" Their teacher was a woman with brown hair, who looked at them with a smile.

Nodding, Jeanne stepped up first and gave a gentle smile. "Hello there. I am Jeanne Chevalier, and Noire-kun – the boy next to me - and I have transferred here from London in order to see the wonders of Japan." She then put on a thoughtful expression, thinking on something, causing the boys in the class to holler at how cute she looks while doing it. This time, Noire does notice and slightly glares at them in annoyance. "Hmm… That's all I can say. It's nice to meet all of you, however."

Rolling his eyes in humorously at her words when she gave him a look that clearly said _'I almost slipped'_ , before beginning to speak himself. "Like Jeanne here said, I'm Noire. Noire Nocturne. Now I know my name sounds French, but that's because my Mother is French, while my Father is British, so there's that… Oh, and we transferred here under my Father's recommendation, and so far, it hasn't let down its reputation as a great school.'

"Alright, now before we continue, why don't we ask our new classmates some questions?" Almost immediately, every hand in the room raised up, except for two of them. "Um, yes…" The teacher could only sweat-drop before sighing. "Right, then Uzuki-san, you first."

"Hai-hai! Makoto Uzuki, at your service!" A petite girl said as she stood up with a cheerful smile. "What are your likes and dislikes, Nocturne-kun!?"

"Ah, sokka, my turn first, huh…?" He muttered, making sure only the smiling Jeanne heard him. "Ma… Well, I like reading books, training, cooking, my little sisters, despite their antics, as well as occasionally playing the guitar. My dislikes, on the other hand… I guess I just hate dealing with people who seem troublesome. I also hate cheaters and people who commit crime for no reason other than its fun."

By now, almost every girl in the class was looking at him intently with sparkling eyes, looking at him as if he was merely a piece of meat.

"Me next!" This time, it was a boy that stood up. "My name is Kito Daisuke! And I want to ask Chevalier-chan the same question!"

' _These guys are completely troublesome.'_ Noire thought as he saw all the boys in class, which were admittedly low in number, begin to look at Jeanne with perverted eyes. This, in turn, raises his ire to high levels. _'Must. Not. Kill.'_

 _ **[Let it go, Partner… Let your rage consume you…]**_ Xerath provoked, getting a laugh at how his partner reacted, yet at the same time seeing this as an opportunity to get things going between the two. _**[Stake your claim now… It's better for you and her if you do…]**_

For some reason, he really felt like he should, but refrained…for now.

"Well, I really like sketching in my spare time, along with playing with Noire-kun's younger siblings." Jeanne thought, before blushing while taking slight glances at Noire, something the whole class, except the boy in question, took note of. "But what I really like is… N-Never mind…"

This set of a chain of reactions, with the boys glowering at the new kid, while some of the girls cried at losing the 'bishounen' already, the other half finding it adorable.

"For dislikes, I don't like small spaces, and I don't like horror movies." She finished.

"Alright, one last question should be enough." The teacher said, smiling. Looking at the students, only two hands were raised now. Seeing who they belonged to, she could only sigh in exasperation. "Motohama? Matsuda?"

"Right! What we want to know is what your relationship with Jeanne-chan is!" Motohama, a boy with glasses, yelled out.

"Excuse me?" Noire tilted his head in confusion, while Jeanne blushed, before looking down in disappointment at Noire's response. "She's my childhood friend, why?"

 _[Is he that dense…?]_ Everyone thought with a sweat-drop, noticing Noire's obliviousness at Jeanne's own expression of hope turned disappointment.

"Kuh! To be childhood friends with such a beauty! She even has big tits!" Noire's eyes narrowed at the bald boy, Matsuda's words, with an almost dangerous aura coming out of him. Everyone besides the two boys noticed. "I bet she'd be a great lay!"

"B97-W58-H87, in centimeters. Her body proportions are almost similar to our very own Rias Gremory-sama." The glasses boy, Motohama, said in absolute seriousness, getting disgusted looks from the girls, and a disturbed and shamed expression from Jeanne as her three sizes were found out, further adding to Noire's ire and anger. "This makes her the third bustiest girl in the school."

"The Perverted Duo strikes again…"

"Geez, those perverts…"

"Go get kicked by a horse and die, you perverts!"

"Oh-hoh… Sōdesu ka…" Noire suddenly smiled, but it was anything but friendly with the way his eyes narrowed, giving him an eerie and frightening vibe due to his crimson eyes, which seem to almost be glowing. "You guys are perverts, then? I see, I see…"

"Y-Yeah!? W-What about it, huh!?"

"Mah, mah… It's nothing to fuss over, really. It's just that I remembered something else I absolutely loathe…" His eyes suddenly snapped open, scaring the two perverts. "I absolutely despise pervs like you two. So do yourselves a favor, stop right now, or what happened to the last guy that tried something with Jeanne, will happen to both of you…"

Jeanne suddenly blushed, remembering that certain moment in her life, and how gallantly Noire saved her… Before beating the guy up to near death, then healed just enough to send him to the hospital without being charged for attempted murder on the guy.

' _He always did hate those types…'_ She thought dreamily, still stuck on the 'gallantly saved' part of the memory.

"Why, what happened to him?" Despite their fears, they still asked out of curiosity.

"Last I heard, he's still stuck in the hospital drinking from a straw." He said with a 'smile'. This almost made the two shit their pants before abruptly sitting down, the aura Noire produced calming down in the process. "Sorry for taking so much of your time, Sensei, but Jeanne and I will be sitting down now."

"H-Hai." Came her response as the two took their seats next to each other, with Noire sitting beside a girl with platinum blonde hair, who was nervously looking at him before looking back in front.

But the thoughts of almost every female in the room was the same, a thought that would soon be shared by almost all of the female populace in the school in a matter of minutes.

 _[KYAAAAA! THE PRINCE OF KUOH IS SO COOOOOLLLL!]_

Noire suddenly shuddered. _'For some reason, I feel like I'm going to regret what I did soon…'_

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip – Lunch)**_

The moment the bell rang, Jeanne and Noire were once again swamped with questions on how they knew each other, as well as if the two were dating. Jeanne responded with a blush and shy glances at her King, who was slightly flushed but still raised a brow.

"Not really… Like I said before, we're both just childhood friends."

Despite his inner self wanting to say otherwise, he chose to go honestly, earning a depressed sigh from Jeanne and inner cheers from the others in the room, thinking that they still have a chance with either of them.

Moving on…

"I wonder why no one aside from us is eating up here…" Noire wondered, eating from his bento box that Jeanne prepared for them. His question pertains to them being on the roof, which only housed both of them after they escaped from their peers. "The wind up here is pretty good, too…"

"Maybe people prefer eating near the fields?" Jeanne suggested, eating from her own bento while looking at her King, as if waiting for something from him.

"Hoh… I see." He then ate another piece of chicken, a sigh of bliss escaping him as he chewed. "Mhmh… As expected of you, Jeanne. You're cooking is really great."

If he was looking at her instead of focusing on his meal, he would've noticed the blissful smile she made from his praise. Nor would he have missed the sound of the door opening behind them.

"Hm? Wasn't this supposed to be locked?" Someone said, confused. Soon, it fully opened to reveal three people, two girls and one boy. The boy was the one who asked, as well as the one in front of the two who were still hidden by shadows. He has blond hair with grey eyes, as well as wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform. Looking ahead, he spotted the two happily eating 'couple'. "Oi! What are you two doing here!?"

"Hm?"

"Ara?"

Noire and Jeanne looked up, spotting a male that had a minor aura around him, indicating he is a person from the supernatural side of the world, and based from what they felt, he is from the devil's faction. Behind him were the two girls who were steadily walking out, a slight familiarity felt by Noire when he sensed their aura.

' _Hmm? Where did I feel this before…?'_

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Noire snapped out of his thought process to see the blonde guy looking at them with a glare. Tiling his head, he gave him the answer he thought would be acceptable.

"We're having lunch here, why?"

"What!?"

Apparently not…

"Don't you know it's against school rules for students to enter the rooftop without permission from the teachers or the student council!?" The boy ranted. "Especially when you guys are having a date, considered as public display of affection, which, I may add, is also a violation of the rules in and of itself!?"

The two had the decency to blush while glancing at each other before Noire stood up to correct him. "Listen, we weren't up here for a date. We really were only eating lunch."

"That's right." Despite wanting to say otherwise, Jeanne knew that her fantasy would only worsen the situation. "Along with the fact that we didn't know that students aren't allowed here. We just transferred here today, so please forgive us."

A slightly perverted look appeared on the guy's face when he looked at her, which soon disappeared as he turned it into a 'kind' smile. "Ah, is that the case? Well, I guess its fine."

' _Guh, another pervert?'_ Noire noticed the shift in his eyes, his ire rising again. _'This academy must be filled with them…'_

"What is taking so long, Saji?" A voice that could be said to be as cold as ice said, as the two other figures went out of the door as well, revealing two bespectacled beauties. Both have black hair, while one had a bob-cut hair while the other had long flowing hair. The one with the bob-cut was the one who spoke, with her violet eyes narrowed, while the one with long hair had a serious look in her eyes, which were heterochromic – her left eye being violet while her right is light brown. Both of them wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, and another feature to take not of is that the one with long hair has a bigger bust than the one with a bob-cut..

Upon seeing them, realization dawned on the two.

"Oh, Kaichou!" The boy named Saji yelled. "Sorry, but these two transfer students found themselves up here for lunch."

"Is that so?" The one with the bob-cut looked at them, slight familiarity in her eyes but unknowing where she knows them. "You must be the two new transfer students I was told about."

"Indeed." Noire smiled, placing a hand on his hip while closing one eye. "Though to think we'd meet again like this. So much for my dramatic entrance for our reunion, Sona."

"Hehe… Hi, So-chan." Jeanne smiled, using a nickname she hasn't heard in a while. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

Sona Shitori – Sona Sitri in the supernatural world - could only blink and slightly gape as she looked at them, an expression not often seen in the usually stoic girl she makes herself out to be. Even Tsubaki Shinra, the girl's Queen, had the same expression as her King. Only Saji Genshirou, the blonde male, as well as one of Sona's Pawns, looked confused at how the bishounen and bishoujou in front of them could possible know his Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou.

"N-Noire? J-Jeanne?"

"In the flesh." Noire's smile grew as Jeanne ran ahead and hugged her two friends. _'Wonder how Rias and her group would react to seeing us again?'_

* * *

 **AN: And it is a wrap people! Here's the second chapter, otherwise known as the Kuoh-introduction arc! No action for this one, since it was mostly just their first day in Kuoh Academy, and I wanted it to focus on interaction as well as a cameo appearance a personal favorite character of mine from a certain game I found online~!**

 **Now that Noire has re-met with Sona, how will Saji take it once he sees how Sona acts around our boy wonder!?**

 **Anyways, really sorry about the super late update, I've had some troubles over the last few days as well as applying for a review center to better prep myself for college entrance exams that I'll be taking soon! So unfortunately due to that, updating time may slow down a lot more than I want it to… So please understand!**

 **Welp, got to go! Ciao!**


End file.
